The Promise of a Swordsman
by Saberseus
Summary: A spark ignited inside Onyx's soul...a dream in this case. As a kid, he heard stories of the Huntsman and Huntresses. But what happens when he meets a Huntress-in-training who changes his life for the good? But his past is full of dark memories which scarred him, causing him to shut people out and refuse the others from helping him.
1. The Beginning Note

(Author's Note: RWBY and its characters are Rooster Teeth's creations amd I do not own them. I only own Onyx Fangheim and please enjoy. Also this is my first fanfic ever and I do apologize if it is not detailed)

Chapter I

After graduating from Signal Academy, which is a school I went to to learn the basics of becoming a Huntsmen. Then I was accepted to Beacon Academy, which is where I will fully become a Huntsmen. Who am I? Why am I telling you this story? When did I become open to people? Well this story will explain and answer all those kinds of questions.

By the way, the name is Onyx Fangheim, but other people call me the Black Heart. I'm called that because...well I'm mostly silent in this story and I have a giant sword that can basically cleave or impale through enemies...and the blade color is black.

But anyway let's get on with the story, starting on that airship that takes everyone to Beacon Academy.

I was standing up and leaning against the side of the ship while listening to some of my soft electeic guitar music, earbuds in and not even talking to anyone. Remember, I didn't talk to anyone because...well I just don't and let's just leave it at that.

Now back to the matter at hand. I'm just sitting there and, since I wasn't paying attention, I didn't see a blonde haired girl scoot on right next to me on my left to listen to my music. When the song closed I looked to my left to see the blonde haired girl smiling cheerfully at me, her eyes closed and waving. I managed to not jump at the sight of her and remained in my seat, trying not to yell out how she got there but I waved back and she opened her lilac eyes and spoke.

"That was some cool music you were listening to just now, so calm and peaceful but metal as well." She sounded as if she either loved making music or describing it in an expert way.

"Thanks. I enjoy metal and soft music because it makes me feel free." This was true due to the fact my late father suggested it to me and I enjoyed them playing for that point onward.

"You're from Signal Academy, I'm guessing," she asked. I nodded as I put my phone and headphones in my bag and slid the bag under the seat. "So," I started as I shifted to turn to the blonde, "what is your name?"

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, but you can call me Yang," she said with a really bright smile on her face. And then I thought that she might be the first person that can actually be my very first friend, but I can tell she had some had a "personality change" of some sort so I didn't pressure it.

I nodded and said with a warm smile as well, "You can call me Onyx. How did you recognize metal music? I had to ask because, sorry if I turn out to be wrong about this, you don't look like the kind of person who listens to music." I braced myself to be slapped or punched or was thrown hurtful words but, to my surprise, she just laughed and then I sort of laughed but it came out as a chuckle.

"That's alright. I do get that impression a lot but to answer your question: blame my little sister Ruby. She goes on and on and on about music and bands and whatnot if she's not talking about Signal Academy or how her hair is always messy. Like, I figured she would grow up to be the "oh-my-God-that-boy is-cute-I-want-to-talk-to-him" kind of girl but I guess music is fine. But that's not the worst…" she began to go on about her family and this Ruby she speaks of and, in my head, she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would flirt with a guy. She would kind of be the type of girl who teaches you how to swim by pushing you into the pool like a jokester. She seemed alright to me but her outfit, as she just said, was kind if revealing and not at the same time.

What came next was quite unexpected of me to do, which surprised me. I just laughed and that probably got her attention because she stopped talking and looked at me as soon as I opened my eyes from laughing so hard.

"Sorry for laughing. It's just the fact that you know a lot about your family better than I know mine. Honestly, your sister, Ruby, sounds like she is quite a nice person. You are a nice person as well so I can see why you two would speak fondly of each other. I was raised as an only child by my uncle since then and whenever I heard about the story of the Huntress and Huntsmen, a dream sparked in the darkest night so I could follow it to my destiny. I wanted to become a Huntsman whenever I grew up."

And that was it. That moment of my life changed me forever and I will never forget it. Not even when I die at the end of this story.

Just kidding.


	2. Like Father, Like Son

Chapter II

After we got off the ship, Yang and I headed toward the huge castle-like school known as Beacon. I told Yang I was going on ahead to avoid the huge crowd of other first years. Little known fact is that I hate crowds, and next to that I REALLY hate liars. Liars are the worst kind of people in the world and I will leave that at another point later on.

'Dammit,' I thought as I made my way toward the auditorium. 'If only Yang knew the truth and then she would hate me. I can never live with myself after what happened.' I then began to have those memories again. The night my family's lives were taken and slaughtering some of the group known as the White Fang a month later. But I knew the White Fang were under orders from that night and I knew that someone else was behind it. Now I have to avenge my fam-

"Welcome back, old students, and a warm welcome to the new students here at Beacon." A guy wearing dark green with glassed spoke mid-thought and I looked up as he continued. "My name is Ozpin but you can call me Professor Ozpin. In a few moments you will go unpack in your dorms and to grab your maps of the entire kingdom and school ground. Well, future Huntsman and Huntresses, the meeting is dismissed and I will hope to see you all tomorrow." Ozpin then walked away on that note and everyone else walked upstairs, leaving me to stand there deep in thought.

I never have been so alone in my life. 'Maybe this place isn't for a murderer like me,' I started to think and then I heard footsteps over to my right and, as soon as I looked, Ozpin said, "Normally, a student is to obey the rules but I am curious as to why you are still here."

I put on the fake smile and said, "Oh, sorry! I was just in thought about the school and how big it was-" I was then interrupted by Ozpin again.

"There is no need to pretend, Onyx Fangheim. I have heard all about your little incident with the White Fang back then." It was at that point where I killed the smile. "That was the same exact reason why I kept an eye on you for a while before you came here to Beacon."

"How did you know?" I was quite curious as to how he knew about that night and what he said next didn't surorise me and surprised me at the same time.

"Your father was a great and kind man, Onyx. He would know the difference between you letting him die and trying to save him from the White Fang. He was one of my favorite students but not the brightest." He sounded sure of himself that he knew my father but it convinced me to trust him. I was kind of...shocked a bit.

"I never knew he was a Huntsman." I looked back at him and he nodded.

He looked at his watch and said, "You should head to your dorm for the night...and Onyx?"" he said, putting his hand on my shoulder as I started to walk away and continued with, "Don't blame yourself for the deaths of those who you love. Understand?"

I nodded and walked upstairs telling myself after all that, "Blame myself? I blame me and the White Fang." I opened the dorm door to the room and it had all my stuff here. My black Les Paul electric guitar, my sword friend that I created back in Signal, Blackest Heart. I even had my picture of my family and I from when I was seven.

The guitar is a fond memory. I remember the face I had whenever I had recieved it for Christmas. My brother had taught me to play it ever since. The picture was taken in the city near Signal and we were just having fun and walking around. My father, mother, sister and brother, and I looked all happy in it.

Last but not least was Blackest Heart. I had created this giant sword whenever I was at Signal amd it was one of the teachers who had taught me how to make a sword. I messed up amd burned myself a few times but I managed to create this baby that I will treasure forever. All these memories of my past came flowing back into my head and I am never letting them go. A few tears came down from my eyes and I just wiped them away.

I then heard a knock on the door and do I walked toward it to open said door. I looked around only to find that there was what looked like an invitation. I walked back in, closing the door and reading the invitation on it.

"Yang invited me to a party tonight." I said to myself. "Well, lets go find out what is going on." That said, I opened the window only to hear pop music over in the forest. I then jumped out of the window and walked towards the "party".

On the way there I began to think to myself, 'Maybe Professor Ozpin was right. Maybe I shouldn't blame myself for the death of my family. I mean it was the White Fang's faultfault that they killed my people and burned everything. It was their fault-GAH!' I was interrupted when everything around me was completely white and then I looked at the ground. Alyssum flowers. Those were the symbol of my hometown.

I turned to see my own father, Draken Fangheim, smiling at me. My emotions inside me turned to hatred and resentment with a little bit of sadness, but I refused to keep that emotion.

"Son, you have grown." He said and I turned away.

"Why should you care?! I let you die back then! Why be calm and happy all of a sudden?!" I began to let some of my anget out but kept some in for later on.

"Onyx, I do care and you didn't let me die. If anything it was my old age that killed me and not the White Fang." He began to be passionate at this point and he thinks he can control or trigger my sadness. "I am happy and calm because I am here with everyone now."

"I was too slow! I could have saved you if I had returned with the Dust sooner. I just want to be forgiven for being slow."

"You dont have to be forgiven for anything. I am the one who should be forgiven because I let you down at a time of need.

"Father, I let YOU down and I should have died instead of you." Another memory came into mind. Little me was running through the woods with dust in his arms, crying and sobbing at the sight of the fire and smoke.

Then everything went back to normal reality.

"Hey, Onyx!" I heard someone call my name and I looked over to find Yang waving and laughing. I simply nodded and kept walking toward a tree, only to sit down with a drink I picked earlier. I never liked parties but I am curious as to how this one was going to be. I removed the meeting with father from my head at this point.

Yang had apparently followed me with her drink and sat down to my right. She nudged me and said something to me but couldn't hear her because of someone screeching like a wild animal.

"What was that?" I asked and she said it again.

"How are you enjoying the party? What do you think?"

I answered with a lie. "It's cool."

"How come you are by yourself?" She asked and I had to give an honest answer.

"I lile being alone because I get annoyed by really weird people." I couldnt hear her say it but I caught one word. "Oh."

I nodded and said, "Why did you invite me anyway?"

"I figured," she said, "that it might take your mind off of your bad memories. You know, kind of like relaxing for a bit." I nodded because that was somewhat true. The music then turned to soft and calm violin music which made me feel better.

"You know, Yang. Do you believe in the phrase "like father, like son"?" I asked her and she thought about it for a second before nodding. "If there is one thing if I remember about my father, it's that he has major anger issues. I do as well and I will leave it at that."

The rest of the party was just sitting alone and the others just having fun with their friends. I will never have friends even if they knew the truth about me. It is true that my family died when I was eight and that I slaughtered some of the White Fang to try and avenge my family's death, but there was one more thing that I forgot to mention but that will be later on. I never knew much about my family other than that they were kind and generous.

Everyone went their seperate ways but I just returned to my dorm and showered after closing the window. The feeling of hot water against my skin was heaven and I felt like I was back home. I got out after shutting off the water and dried off only to dress myself into only my pajama pants. I then lied down and fell asleep almost immediately.


End file.
